


Prove It

by KayLourdes_KD



Series: RP Sona Multiverse One-Shots [2]
Category: FanPlan Academy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kay just needs therapy man, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Mynn let him in, Violent Thoughts, and acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLourdes_KD/pseuds/KayLourdes_KD
Summary: Kay just wants to earn a few extra bucks for his family and prove that he's not a coward. What's wrong with that?
Relationships: Kay Lourdes/Unhealthy Actions
Series: RP Sona Multiverse One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744996
Kudos: 4





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot based off a discord server im in fdjsfds
> 
> its 3am what am i doing

_ You shouldn’t be doing this. _

Kay made his way around the corner, silently stalking his classmate home. He couldn’t turn back now, it would’ve been a waste of time. The sun was already setting, he didn’t feel like walking a good 4 miles to make it back home.    
  


Hearing his classmate stop mid-step, Kay immediately paused. He literally  **cannot** afford to get caught. This is why he’s doing this in the first place. To be accepted into the Tek Mafia, to be noticed by someone, to make his family happy.    
  
_ Mr. Tek won’t accept you anyway. You’re doing this because you’re fucking crazy. For your own gain. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Hello?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. His classmate.  _ Well fuck.  _   
“Wh-whoever’s following me, better c-come out now! Or I’ll… I’ll call the cops!” she stuttered, nervously. Kay stood still. The footsteps of his soon to be victim started to approach.   
  
_ Oh no oh no oh no ohnoohnoohnoohn- _

Kay stepped from behind the corner. He gave a curt wave. “Hey, Uhm, Reina right?” He said, shyly.  _ Oh geez, she’s gonna call the cops.  _ He shot finger guns at her. Because that could help get rid of tension, right?   
  
“Kay? Why are you following me, don’t you live like, on the other side of town?” Reina questioned, stepping towards him. His posture immediately straightened.  _ Coward.  _

“Uh, yeah I do. I uh, just thought that… Uhm…” Kay stuttered.  _ Think of an excuse. _

“That you…?” Reina crossed her arms.  _ Thinkofanexcusequickly!  _

“That you’d like to, Uhm, go on a date…?”  _ No, not that excuse.  _ “Y-yeah a date. Like… now?” he suggested. Reina’s face immediately turned red. Is she mad or flustered?   
  
“Y-you… Did you follow me all the way home, to ask me out? Get away from me!” She stepped away from him.  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Kay grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. “No.”  _ What the fuck are you doing, kill her and go!  _ He squeezed her arm tightly. Reina tried to escape the grip. She looked up at Kay. Her eyes seem to stare into his soul. She seemed so scared.    
  
“L-let me go!” she screamed.  _ Wait, no screaming is bad. Shut her up!  _ “Hel-” Kay covered her mouth with her other hand and started to shush her. To no avail, this made her try and scream louder. He pressed harder on her mouth, trying to get her to be quiet. Be quiet  _ be quiet be quiet be quiet!  _

Surprisingly it worked. She was crying silently. Kay looked around. There was no one really around. No cameras or anything. He dragged her towards the alley he was lurking nearby. Slipping off the bag he had on, he threw his bag and pushed Reina down onto the floor. He stood over her, trying to look intimidating. He took the knife he brought with him out of his back pocket. It shined in the setting sunlight. As he approached her, his breathing started to become uneven, as erratic as his mind. Reina looked up at him, shaking her head. 

“N-no! Please don’t! I’ll go on a date with you i-if th-that’s what you w-wanted!” Reina sobbed.

He rose the knife up into the air. His cold eyes bored into her sparkling green ones.  _ Do it. Prove that you’re worthy. Prove that you deserve to be a part of the Tek Family.  _

“Please, please don’t!” she pleaded.  _ Ignore her. Ignore her, Kay. Prove you’re not a fucking coward.  _

He hesitated for a moment before falling on top of her, bringing the knife down into her throat. She let out a gurgled gasp.  _ Not enough, it’s not enough.  _ Kay took the knife out of her throat, hearing her whimper again. He closed his eyes and plunged the knife down into her ribs, hearing the knife hit against her ribs. He started to shake as he brought it out of her chest. He stabbed her again, and again, hearing the horrifying yet satisfying sound of her flesh being torn open. Hearing her, gasp and struggle were somewhat exhilarating. He opened his eyes seeing the blood that stained his gloves and his jacket sleeves. He looked at Reina, still seeing that annoying bright sparkle in her eyes. Why is she still alive? Why can’t he do a simple task of fucking killing someone?  _ How are you going to prove to Mr. Tek that you can do something right?  _

Anger filled Kay’s veins. He growled slightly, taking the knife out of Reina’s chest again. 

“Why can’t you just die, huh?” he yelled at Reina. He heard her grunt something, which ticked him off even more. He brought the knife down again, and again and again. And again. The stabbing didn't stop, the lifeless whimpers of protest didn’t stop either.  _ Why aren’t you fucking dead??  _ Static filled his mind. His body felt hot from rage. _ Why Why Why Why Why Why Why Why Why Whywhywhywhywhy??! _

He brought the knife down, plunging it into her heart, hearing her gasp one last time. He looked at her eyes. The green sparkle turned into a dull dark, green. The lights blew out like a candle. Kay’s mind was silent, suddenly hyper-aware of their own heavy breathing.

He dropped the knife, standing back up. Walking over to his bookbag, he took off his blood-stained gloves and shoved them into his bag’s side pocket. He sighed, pulling out another pair and his phone from his back pocket. He slipped on the other gloves and started to dial a number on his phone. Pressing the call button, he held up to his ear and waited patiently for Mr. Tek to answer.

“ _ Hello?” _ __  
__  
“Hi, Mr. Tek! I kinda need your help hiding a body.”


End file.
